


More.

by TrashBuggie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And felix is thirsty, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism for like a second, Crack, Deepthroating to the max, Fluff, Loving boyfriends uwu, M/M, Milking gone wrong, Some gore too oh shit, Vore, at the beginning at least, but then not really, changbin tastes too good, changbin was stressed, some non con elements I’m sorry djdh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBuggie/pseuds/TrashBuggie
Summary: Changbin was addicting, and Felix wanted more.





	More.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Felix! But also I’m so sorry dncnc  
Please keep in mind that while this is supposed to be light it still has some triggering elements so please read the tags carefully beforehand, and if you decide it’s safe to read, well, enjoy!!

Changbin knew better than to spend the night alone at one of the JYP studios. He knew that each time, his sleep deprived brain would start playing tricks on him. By the end of the night the beats he’d compose and listen to, would often merge and warp into terrifying noises. It would last for a mere second before he shakes the headphones off of his head, and flicker his eyes in search along the dim, vacant room.

He knew better, yet he never learns. Changbin curses the few amount of hours humans get throughout the day. It’s never enough. How is he supposed to have a healthy sleeping schedule and avoid the night’s terror when it’s about the only time his productivity kicks in? 

And so here he was again, deep into the night, buried in thought. His eyes sink into the waves of sound displayed onto his screen and his pen’s ink soaks lyrics onto his notebook’s papers. Alone in his sea of thought till an intruding noise errupted his waters. Well, shit.

Take a deep breath, count to 10 and call me, are instructions his loving boyfriend, and bandmate, Felix told him to do at a situation like this. 

Felix. His source of comfort and escape from all the never ending stress. He might have not heard a screech in the midst of his composure just yet, but that doesn’t mean he can’t call him already. It wasn’t terribly late anyway, and he was sure that Felix, the sweet angel that he is, stays up practicing as well, even if he doesn’t need to, just to be nearby when he needed him.

“L!x?”

“Yeah baby? Are you done yet?”

“Not really. Listen..”

“Hmm?”

“Can you come over to the studio? I’m not scared I’m ju-“

Felix’s laughter interrupts him. “Yeah sure, I’ll be there in a minute.”

And just as promised, Felix came in as fast as he can, shutting the door behind him and falling over his bandmate’s lap. 

Changbin looked up at him through the hairs stuck to his forehead from wearing his black beanie all day. A smile stretched across his boyfriend’s freckled cheeks as he brushed them out of the older’s vision. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Changbin said, smiling and running his hands up the other boy’s back. “I missed you.”

Felix responded with the brush of his lips, it should start slow but his impatient tongue kitten licked its way through the other’s pouty, pink lips. He gasped as Changbin sucked it in return; the hands wandering his back settled on kneading his bottom. 

“You know what I missed most?” Felix pulled back after a while, an arm still looped around Changbin’s neck, while the other hangs between them as he messages the stress out of the older’s aching shoulder muscles. What kind of boyfriend are you if you don’t learn how to multitask sucking his face off and providing him comfort at the same time? 

A strangled whine fled Changbin with the loss of contact, but he caught his breath instead and hummed in reply. 

The younger sends his hand downward to rest over Changbin’s bulge, squeezing ever so slightly as his smirk stretches and the older’s whines grew in pitch. 

“I miss your cum sliding down my throat”

Changbin scoffed at the choice of words, only to moan and nod when Felix gripped him harder.

He tilted his head with an innocent smile. His hand didn’t quit teasing the other.

Changbin groaned. He knew Felix wasn’t going to give it to him until he goes along with it. “Wow baby I want to fill you up.” He murmured. 

Tug and press. “Sorry, I didn’t hear that?”

“Fucking hell hell Felix, I want you to swallow me whole okay?”

And that’s all he needed to drop from his lap and onto his knees. He spun the rotating chair back to face him properly, then quickly unzipped his pants. 

Changbin leaned back in his seat to help his boyfriend, and braced against the plastic armrest. Felix didn’t waste a second, kissing his way up Changbin’s gray boxers as he pulled the waistband down to reveal his semi-hard length. 

Felix’s soft hands wrapped around his stiff shaft, slowly stroking him into full hardness. His thumb played under the head while his tongue ran over the slit, teasing small gasps of pleasure from Changbin.

He rushed the older’s cock into his mouth, unable to wait much longer to taste him. His grip on the base remained, applying pressure every now and then as he swallowed the rest as deep as he could. 

Changbin was a mess in a matter of minutes, whining and bucking his hips, and Felix was more than happy to surrender his throat for the other to abuse, knowing it will send him over the edge.

“F-Felix” Changbin stuttered. “I’m- I can’t-“ a long moan ate up his words, but the younger didn’t need to hear his “Gonna cum” to know. 

Felix only sucked him deeper, letting out a moan of his own at the anticipation. His boyfriend’s juices soon soaked his dry throat. He popped Changbin’s sweet cock out of his mouth to properly enjoy every drop sliding towards his stomach. “Baby tastes so good.” Felix said with a hoarse voice. 

Changbin giggled and patted his head before reaching to pull up his boxers, but Felix beat him to it and did the opposite, yanking it off him completely. “So fucking good.” 

“Okay?” Changbin laughed, and looked down with a pout. “But baby is done now.” 

Felix couldn’t register anything but his sudden, unbearable hunger. He licked Changbin’s balls and up his softening length. Taking in the moist head, he hollowed his cheeks as best he could in an attempt to suck out any remaining seed. He better not lose any drop of those delicious bastards. 

A pained cry pulled his attention upward. Felix gazed upon the confusion spreading in his boyfriend’s widening eyes. “Felix, no. You know I don't like it.” Changbin tried to push him back gently, but he only gripped his base tighter. His looped hand moved up to meet his busy mouth, squeezing until there was no more. 

“More.” Felix groaned, frustrated at the lack of juices to fill his appetite. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t one to release twice in one night. It’s just how he was, and Felix was always fine with it. It was never an issue, but it’s this beast inside of him at this very moment awakened from its eternal slumber, and now it’s screaming to be fed. 

“What the fuck?!” Changbin was yelling now. Felix’s nails had pierced into one of Changbin’s sensitive sacks, pinching and squishing it hastily. Perhaps to urge these suckers to get to work. He couldn’t tell. His mind wasn’t his own anymore, neither this violent vessel. He was just an observer. A wandering soul that disowned its body, and was forced to witness, feel and endure the consequences of its betrayal. 

“Stop! Felix, what’s gotten into you?”

His hands snatched Changbin’s thrashing legs and pinned them down, a beastly strength running through his veins, and took him in whole. More

Changbin clawed at the head that’s crawling up his length, running its stinging fangs over it. “More”

A sinister laugh vibrated through him at his boyfriend’s attempt to escape his grip. His squirming only moved the rotating chair more, probably leaving him with worse pain. 

His ears listened carefully to the sound of terrified screams bouncing against the studio’s soundproof walls. How they’d replaced the soft sighs of pleasure earlier. How intense and much, much prettier they were. 

And then when it all just was not enough, he was digging his teeth, deeper and deeper, ignoring any restrictions against them, until he finally tasted his bandmate’s blood. 

His taste buds lit with the newfound flavor, he never thought anything would taste better than Changbin’s cum, until it mixed with his luscious blood. It was so exhilarating he barely noticed the snapping against his teeth. The music of squelching muscle. Addicting. 

Then there it was, the moment his monstrous self have been waiting for. Both of their dubious wishes coming to life. It was happening, him getting to swallow his sweet, loving boyfriend whole, _literally_.—-

Felix’s eyes fluttered open to the white ceiling of their practice room. His lunges raced for breath as his head shot up from where he then realized was Changbin’s lap. His eyes darted around the room and landing back on his boyfriend’s own. 

“Rise and shine, birthday boy,” Changbin spoke, placing a comforting hand over the younger’s thighs. “Is everything okay?”

He scanned the older’s seated body, not blinking once, and brought his focus right over his groin. 

Without a passing thought, Felix ran for his zipper again, but this time for completely different reasons. He heard his members laughter echoing through the room, but it didn’t get in his way of stripping his boyfriend of his pants.

“What the fuck, Felix!?” Déjà vu. 

“Oh, thank God! It’s still there.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer that I don’t condone the behavior shown in this fic. Please under any circumstances do NOT eat your boyfriends dicks. I know it might be tempting but it’s not all that, trust me. 
> 
> With that being said, thank you for reading! Changlix are fine no dicks severed! Please don’t hate me fncn  
If you liked it please let me know through kudos and/or comments, I really appreciate them 💕


End file.
